Remember Me
by Sunniva
Summary: Two girls show up at the Manor one day with news about Chris who has been missing for eleven years. Chriswithfamilycentric. Changed future.
1. Chapter 1

I do not owe Charmed in any way. I make nothing from this.

Just a warning to everyone. This chapter is probably infested with spelling and grammar errors and I personally know how annoying it is to read something like that so I apologize in advance.

--------

Wyatt sighed irritated after hearing the doorbell ring. He was already late and didn't have the time for salesmen or neighbors wanting something. He hoped someone else would answer, but after hearing the bell twice more he resigned to his fate and got up. Walking through hall, past the staircase, he heard the rest of the Halliwells living in the Manor moving around upstairs.

He reached the door just as the bell rang a fourth time. He was surprised to see the two girls standing on the other side. He took a wild guess that the eldest couldn't be older then ten and the younger five or six. They both had brown hair, the younger girl a few shades darker then the older, and they both had that kind of a healthy tan of someone who had been out in the sun a lot. They both had green eyes, familiar green eyes, but Wyatt shook it of as wish thinking.

"Can I help you?" he asked, keeping the annoyance at being held up from his voice.

The older girl, whose right hand held the younger, had a paper in her left hand. She looked nervous and scared. "H-hi," she said and held her left hand to Wyatt. "We are looking for these people."

Wyatt took the paper and saw a list of names, Halliwell names, starting with Piper and moving down to her sisters, husband and his own name. "I'm on here. I'm Wyatt."

The girl got a relieved smile but still looked a little scared. "I'm Cassandra Perry and this is my sister Melitta. We were told to go here," she let go of her sister's hand and started going through her pockets. She took out another piece of paper and gave it to him. "Our dad told us to give one of you this."

It was a photograph and seeing who it was of Wyatt suddenly felt like he was going to pass out. The man on the picture looked different and was older but Wyatt had no doubt it was of his brother, who had been missing for eleven years. But he still had to be sure.

"This is your father?" he asked faintly. The girl nodded. "What's his name?"

"Chris."

"Where is he?" Wyatt asked, hope and eagerness surging through him. Hearing the question both girls looked close to tears.

"He told us that if anything ever happened to him or mom, we had to go here," Cassandra said.

"Daddy always said we would be safe here," Melitta spoke up for the first time.

"We don't know where he is. Neither he nor mom came home one day," Cassandra continued, tears now running down her face.

Wyatt paled hearing this. But as he observed the two girls he suddenly remembered they were his nieces.

"You will be safe here. Chris is my brother making me your uncle. Come in and we'll see if we can figure this out."

--------

"_For everything that is good, why Chris? Why her? She's a demon."_

"_She's half and neutral."_

"_She's an assassin! She kills."_

"_She and her clan can choose their assignments and we kill too."_

"_I don't like her."_

"_You have no say in this."_

--------

Closing the door after the two girls Wyatt told them to leave their backpacks on the floor and follow him to the living room. He couldn't keep his eyes of them; they were Chris's children, his own nieces. No one had heard from Chris since _that_ day, eleven years ago, and suddenly his daughters where here, daughters no one knew existed.

Cassandra and Melitta sat down on the sofa, looking out of place and a little uncomfortable, Wyatt sat on a chair opposite of them. "Has Chris said anything about us?" he wondered, "Do you know who the names on the list are?"

Cassandra shook her head. "Dad often talked about his family but never mentioned names."

"Well, I'm Wyatt Chris's brother. Piper is our mother, your grandmother and Leo is our father and your grandfather. Paige and Phoebe are Moms sisters and our Aunts. There are more to our family but that was the names on the list."

Wyatt stopped and let them process it all. Both girls looked happy hearing they had grandparents.

"If you wait here I'll get the others, they will want to meet you and then you can tell us what you know, OK?" the girls nodded and suddenly looked nervous again. Wyatt gave them a calming smile and walked out of the room.

He ran upstairs, forgetting it would be faster to Orb, and started looking for the rest of the family. He found some of them in the attic. Rushing in, he saw Piper, Paige and one of Paige's daughters.

"Hi, sweetie, you still here?" Piper asked. "Who was at the door?"

Wyatt didn't answer instead he turned to Gabrielle, Paige daughter, "Elle, can you Orb and get Phoebe here? It's important." His cousin looked confused but nodded and orbed away. Then he turned to his mom.

"I have news about Chris," Piper paled and Paige looked shocked, "I'll tell you what but I need Phoebe and dad to be here. DAD!"

Piper didn't want to wait, "Wyatt who was at the door? Wyatt!" At that moment Leo Orbed in and Gabrielle did the same with Phoebe a few seconds later.

"Gabrielle, can you leave us for a little while?"

Gabrielle nodded and left.

By now Piper was getting upset, "Wyatt!"

Wyatt sighed. "I have some news about Chris," he said again for Leo and Phoebes benefit who looked confused. "There were two young girls at the door and they are now in the living room. Their names are Cassandra and Melitta Perry…" he saw the confusion in everyone's faces, "… they are Chris's children."

Piper fainted, Phoebe and Paige gasped and Leo stood shocked.

--------

"_Are you OK, Chris?"_

"_I love her. Why can't you understand that Wyatt? You're my brother. You should be on my side, not take mom and dads."_

"_We're just worried Chris. She is not exactly the normal kind of girl."_

"_Since when does normal ever work for us? And she has never done anything to anyone in our family so how come you are so distrustful?"_

"_There is a reason no one date demons…"_

"_Half."_

"… _in this family and you know that." _

---------

"I miss mom and dad, Cassie, what if we never see them again?" Melitta said to her older sister. Cassandra looked down and hugged Melitta but didn't say anything about her own fears. She may only be ten years old but she knew the situation was bad enough without scaring her sister any more.

"I miss them too, Litta" she said, "but these people will help us. We will be safe here, Dad said so and has he ever been wrong?"

"He was wrong when we where in Cairo when he said camels were friendly," Melitta giggled.

"His camel probably didn't like him," Cassandra said making Melitta giggled again, "ours were nice, right?" Melitta nodded.

"See, dad was right. Don't worry, Litta. Mom and dad will come back. I promise."

--------

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not owe Charmed in any way. I make noting from this.

--------

Piper didn't know if she dared to believe it. Didn't know if she dared to believe there were two connections to her youngest son sitting in her living room. Chris daughters, her granddaughters! She was standing in the hall, just out of sight from the two girls, observing them. Wyatt, Leo, Phoebe and Paige were standing with her doing the same.

"I miss mom and dad, Cassie, what if we never see them again?" the younger girl said leaning towards her sister. Piper felt for the children, they didn't know where their parents where or what had happened to them according to Wyatt. But Piper also had a horrible feeling in her stomach, if something happened to the girls' parents that meant something happened to Chris.

"I miss them too, Litta," the older girl, Cassandra according to Wyatt, said. The ten year old tried to be brave for her sister but Piper could see right through it; she was just as scared as Melitta. "But these people will help us. We will be safe here, Dad said so and has he ever been wrong?"

Piper had to smile about the comment, all of it. It was true that Chris was rarely wrong about anything. She felt tears coming at the thought that even after all that had happened eleven years ago, on _that _day, Chris still told his daughters it would be safe at the Manor. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

"He was wrong when we where in Cairo when he said camels were friendly," Melitta giggled. Piper was curious. When had they been to Cairo? What had they done there? Had it been Chris's idea? She had eleven years of her sons' life which she knew nothing about.

"His camel probably didn't like him," Cassandra said making Melitta giggled again, "ours were nice, right?" Melitta nodded. Wyatt was snickering beside her and she suspected that he, just like she, was seeing different situations where a camel was being _unfriendly_ to Chris in his head.

"See, dad was right. Don't worry, Litta. Mom and dad will come back. I promise." For the first time Piper wondered who their mother was. Surely not _her_! The one who started it all. Observing the girls a little closer she sadly had to say that _she_ probably was their mother. Melitta had _her_ hair color and Cassandra had _her_ cheekbones.

Trying to calm down from the anger that suddenly surged through her she reminded herself that she couldn't blame the children for who their mother was. They probably loved her just as any other child loved their mother. And although she didn't like _her_ there was no way she would reject these children, Chris's children, because of it.

---------

"_Where have you been?"_

"_Out."_

"_With her?"_

"_Not that there is any of your business, yes."_

"_I have told you what I think of her!"_

"_You have, clearly and many times, just like everybody else in this family. I don't care."_

--------

Wyatt walked in first and the rest followed. The children tensed seeing them all and she had to stop herself from going over and hug them, seeing as they didn't know who she was.

"Cassandra, Melitta this is my mother Piper, your grandmother. Behind her stands Leo your grandfather and Phoebe and Paige, your great Aunts. Everyone this is Cassandra and Melitta, Chris's daughters."

Everyone smiled friendly at the two scared girls and positioned themselves in different places. Wyatt, the one who so far had most contact with the girls took a seat beside them on the couch. Piper and Leo sat down in the two chairs and Phoebe and Paige took a seat on the chairs armrests.

"Are you going to find mommy and daddy?" Melitta asked carefully.

"We will, and to do that we need you to tell us about the day they disappeared," Wyatt said, "Everything you can remember."

Piper watched as both children started to think. It was clearly upsetting them but the look on their faces.

"We were exploring the pyramids that day," Cassandra said, "Mom was telling us a lot about the pharaohs and ancient Egypt. It was late when we got back to the hotel but mom and dad both had a job they had to take care of. They said they would be back in a few hours, like they always do, only they never came back. We waited two days for them but then people started being suspicious when we came to dinner and lunch alone. Dad always said that if anything ever happened to him or mom we should come here."

Piper stood and went over to the two girls, both were crying, and hugged them.

Phoebe, even in her mid fifties, was as sharp as ever. "Where you in Egypt on vacation or because of this job Chris and your mom had?"

"Both," Cassandra said, "whenever they had jobs in another country they take us with them and it's like we are on a vacation until the job is done. They usually leave us in the hotel room during the night when they are away, but always come back within a few hours to check on us. If for some reason it should take longer they always lets us know somehow. This time it was none of that."

"What are the jobs they do?" Piper wondered still holding the girls.

Cassandra shrugged. "They never say except that they help people in danger. They say we're too young to know and that they let us know and even let us join them if we want when we're older and has more control."

"Control over your powers, I guess," Leo said.

Both girls nodded.

"What are your powers?" Paige asked.

Cassandra saw a vase on the table and with a flick of her wrist made it move to the other side. With another flick she shimmered it back to its place. Piper looked on surprised. Paige had telekinetic orbing but this was another version.

"Telekinetic shimmering?" she said out loud looking at her husband.

"Dad says the second is more powerful but it makes me more tired when I use it." She then Orbed away and reappeared beside the couch. A second later she shimmered back.

When Cassandra was done Melitta raised her hand and conjured a small colorful butterfly. It flew around them for half a minute and then slowly disappeared.

"She can only conjure small things for now and they disappear quickly but mom says her power will grow as she does," Cassandra said. Melitta started to disappear in orbs but couldn't quite make it and reappeared quickly. Shimmer on the other hand went better.

"Do you have energy balls?" Leo asked. Just like Piper he figured out who their mother was. By the look of it Phoebe and Paige wasn't far behind.

"No," Cassandra answered, "but both mom and dad think we will get it when we're older."

"Can you tell us your mothers' name?" Piper wondered.

"Bianca," Cassandra said and almost made Wyatt fall of the couch.

--------

"_I can't believe you! How could you say those things to her?"_

"_She is a demon and I won't pretend to be civil to them no matter who they are."_

"_She is half demon and my girlfriend. You won't even try, for me?"_

"_No, Chris. I have absolute no desire for you to be with her. Nothing good will come out of it, believe me."_

"_Chris, maybe mom is right."_

"_Stay out of this, Wyatt. I'm not talking to you right now."_

"_Chris, listen to me. I'm your mother…"_

"_No! You listen to me. I love Bianca and will not leave her. You just have to deal with it."_

--------

"Cassandra, may I see your arms?" Piper wondered. Cassandra looked confused but held them out for her. Piper took a gentle grip of the right arm and moved the sleeve away and then did the same with the other one. Nothing.

"Can I do the same to you?" Piper asked Melitta. The girl nodded and held out her arms. Nothing on the right but on the left arm was a red tattoo/birthmark of a bird. Piper gave all the others a pointed look.

"What a cool looking birthmark," Paige said in fake surprise.

Cassandra shrugged. "She has had it since she was born."

"Do you now if it means anything?" Piper asked carefully, not knowing how much the children had been told of their mothers past.

"It's just a birthmark according to mom and dad," Cassandra shrugged again.

"Okay," Piper said and nothing else was said about it.

---------

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I do not owe Charmed in any way. I make nothing from this.

---------

Leo was feeling torn, and guilty because of it. Here were his granddaughters, his first grandchildren: Chris's children. He should love them, feel happy he had them but he couldn't. They were part demon, they could shimmer and the little one had the mark. Everything he hated and they had it.

But then he saw so much of Chris in them. They way Cassandra moved her hands as she explained something, that was Chris, Melittas way of frowning when she concentrated, all Chris. Then there was their eyes, those green emotional eyes that was Chris down to little spark in the corners.

Leo was so gone in his thoughts he didn't notice when Melitta walked up to him and stood a little hesitant, not knowing if she should disturb him or not. Piper had seen it and called out to him. "Leo!"

He came back and looked confused. His wife shook her head towards Melitta and gave him a pointed look.

"Eh, did you want something?" he asked as kindly as he could.

She looked nervous. "You're my granddaddy, right?" she wondered. Leo nodded.

"C-can I give you a hug?" she asked shyly. Leo gave her a watery smile and nodded. What ever doubt he had, disappeared as soon as her small arm came around him. It then suddenly hit him. He was hugging his granddaughter!

--------

"_Dad, calm down!_

"_Calm down. Calm down! You're dating a demon, Chris! You think I can calm down knowing that?"_

"_She is not bad, not a threat."_

"_Yet. Just like every other demon, warlock and _thing_ people from this family have been dating that comes from the Underworld wasn't bad in the beginning."_

"_I know her. I love her. She is prepared to leave her coven for me. Doesn't that tell you something about her?"_

"_That she is playing you to get to us and that you're blind. She's a demon and a Phoenix; she doesn't care about anyone else but herself." _

--------

"So, a plan? Anyone?" Phoebe asked looking around. Leo stood by the book observing everyone else. They were now in the attic, trying to come up with ideas to help Chris, or trying to find out what happened to begin with.

Piper had taken Cassandra and Melitta to the kitchen since they had traveled a long way and was hungry. The rest agreed to begin the search for Chris, and to some extent Bianca, and gathered in the attic and called for Paige's twin daughters Gabrielle and Danielle and Wyatt Orbed to get Phoebe's two daughters Mary and Lily (not twins). Once they were told what was going on all fours first reaction was to go and meet their cousins' daughters but was stopped by their parents. Meeting so many so soon would probably scare them. It probably would be better if Piper told them about the rest in the family and then let the girls come up to meet them on their own.

Although the second generation witches (third with Cassandra and Melitta) were all grown up they couldn't help but act like teenagers now that they finally heard something about their missing cousin. They had probably stopped acting like the teenagers they were eleven years ago after _that_ day happened. After all, Lily was the oldest of the four girls and had been 17 back then. Danielle and Gabrielle had both been 16 and Mary 14.

Leo saw several shake their heads at Phoebes question. He thought about what they knew and said, "We should probably start in Egypt and try to find out what kind of job they were doing. After that we might find out what went wrong."

Phoebe started to walk around and talked at the same time. "Cassandra said they had been by pyramids. Did she say where?"

"Giza," Wyatt spoke up.

"She also said the job was in a nearby village, right?" Phoebe continued, "And what ever danger the people were in was probably supernatural I think." Phoebe turned to Leo, "can you ask the Elders I they know what kind of threat it was?"

"I can try," Leo said and Orbed away.

--------

"_We have to do something about this."_

"_I know, honey."_

"_We can't let Chris continue to be with that… demon."_

"_I agree but he won't listen to us concerning her."_

"_Then we make him listen. Or better, make him see."_

"_Leo, you're not planning anything stupid are you?"_

"_I have an idea."_

--------

Leo Orbed back inside the attic. Everyone was still there, talking and planning. As soon as he was fully there everyone's attention was on him.

"The Elders know what village Cassandra was talking about," he said, "people from it started disappearing about two month ago but they don't know what or who was doing it. Phoebe was right, since the Elders knew about it the cause is supernatural."

"Do they know why Chris and Bianca went there?"

"No. Just like us they haven't heard anything about or from Chris since he disappeared. They were surprised when I said Chris had gone to the village."

"So what now?" Wyatt wondered.

"We go to the village," Leo said, "find out what's happening there and if they saw Chris."

"Sounds good," Lily said.

It turned out that Leo, Wyatt and Paige went to Egypt Leo because he could speak the languish, Wyatt because of his powers and Paige as a back up. The four girls stayed because they wanted the chance of meeting with the children and Phoebe stayed because it probably would feel better for them to have someone else besides Piper there that they knew.

Chris was on everyone's minds however as they wondered where he was and what might be happening to him and Bianca.

--------

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

I do not owe Charmed in any way. I make nothing of this.

AN: This chapter is extreemly short and I apologize for that. My time is running short now with shool and everything so it might be a few days (no more then three) between updates from now on.

--------

His head was pounding, his throat felt like it housed the Sahara desert and his eyelids seemed glued shut. He could feel himself going in and out of unconsciousness but he never really seemed to awake fully. Where was he? What happened?

He couldn't move. He tried the legs, then the arm and fingers but nothing worked. He felt pain, it didn't seem to come from one place but all over his body. Why was he in pain? Why couldn't he move? Was he restrained?

He had a feeling he was forgetting something, something important. But just as his body didn't obey him, neither did his mind. His thoughts were going round and round and he couldn't seem to grasp anything concrete of what had happened to him. What was he forgetting? Why did he have this nagging feeling he had to be somewhere? Be where?

What was going on?

--------

Leo, Wyatt and Paige walked on the sandy ground looking at the very unwelcome village they just entered. The people they walked past would glare at them. Some hissed and others ran inside the huts as soon as they were in eyesight.

Even more worrying were the men walking behind them in a safe distance with home made clubs, branches and other kind of object clearly used as weapons. The further they walked the more people teamed up with does behind. They finally stopped in what could be the village center. By now they were surrounded by people.

An old man walked up to them. He looked fragile and Paige feared a nudge from the wind would bring him down. He stopped just out of reach and started to speak. Paige couldn't understand but the demand in his voice was hard to miss. Leo spoke back and the old man frowned. Paige hoped Leo hadn't said something stupid. A few seconds later Leo translated what had been said.

"This is the village elder. He said they didn't want strangers here and demanded that we leave," Leo said. "I asked him why they didn't want strangers to come here and he said a stranger showed up a few months ago turned to be a demon and cursed the village."

"Our kind of demon or boogieman kinda demon?" Paige asked.

"It's our kind of demon but they don't know that," Leo said. He spoke some more to the man who seemed reluctant to answer.

"Apparently this man that came a few months ago did something stupid that they were going to punish him for, he won't say what for, and escaped but not before putting a curse on them. After that more strangers has showed up trying to help but only making thing worse."

"What was the curse?" Wyatt wondered. Leo asked the man.

"People began disappearing only to show up dead a few days later. They were taken at night, randomly, some nights more then one. The times strangers has shown up an illness infect the village people, one they can't cure and don't get better until the strangers leave."

"Have they seen Chris? Was he here?" Paige asked.

"He was," Leo confirmed after asking the man, "He was here at night with a woman he said was his wife. Chris apparently told everyone to stay inside and not to come out no matter what." The old man said something more and waved his hand and arm in one direction, "He says they heard fighting that night and neither Chris nor Bianca was seen anymore afterwards. Apparently what ever they did that night worked because the curse seemed to have been broken, no one else has been taken. But they are still wary of strangers."

"I bet," Paige muttered and looked around.

--------

He didn't know what happened to him, where he was or anything like that. So let's see what he did remember. Let's start with the name. Name? Chris… Chris Halliwell, no, Chris Perry, he was married and took his wife last name. Why did he do that? Something about staying hidden, but all that was still too jumbled for him to remember.

So he was married. What was his wife's name? Something about a bird… Phoenix. No, wait, that's what she was called, her name was… Bianca. Yes, that's it, Bianca Perry. They had been married for… he couldn't remember but had a feeling it was a long time. Thinking about Bianca made two faces pop up in his mind. Two girls, young and very familiar. What were their names? Sandra and Melinda? No, that was wrong. Carolina and Melissa? No, that wasn't right either. Cassandra and Melitta! That was it. They were his daughters! Oh, god. Cassandra and Melitta, where were they? Bianca had been with him, right? He thought he remembered that, so who was with the children?

--------

Piper moved around the kitchen waiting for Cassandra and Melitta to be done eating. The two girls hadn't said a word since they entered the kitchen and still behaved like they were uncomfortable with her. Piper hoped it would be better with time.

She watched as Melitta leaned over to her older sister and whispered something in her ear. Cassandra nodded and glanced at Piper. "Melitta wonders what to call you?" she said. From the way she said it Piper got the feeling Melitta wasn't the only one.

"Well," she said slowly and sat down on a chair by the table, "I am your grandmother. But it you don't feel comfortable calling me Grandma then how about Piper?"

"I would like to call you grandma," Melitta said shyly, "I never had a grandma before."

Piper couldn't help but wince since she was partly responsible for that. "I would love for you to call me grandma and I know Leo would love it if you call him grandpa."

"Will you make us cookies and give us candy?" Melitta asked innocently.

"Melitta!" Cassandra scolded. Her little sister turned towards her.

"That's what Margo's grandma does," she said.

Piper laughed. "Yes, I'll bake you cookies and give you candy. But not all the time, Chris probably would be mad if I did." Piper's thoughts turned sad briefly, thinking about her youngest son. But watching her granddaughters bicker about who would get the most candy made her cheer up.

"Hold it you two," Piper said when the argument began to turn bad. "When I give you candy both will get an equal amount. I won't play favorites." That made the girls calm down and they were soon eating again.

"Can… can you tell me something about your father?" Piper asked carefully hoping they wouldn't pick up on the desperate hope in her voice. "And your mother," Piper added. She guessed it was time to accept _her_ as a part of the family.

Both girls nodded happily. "Dad is the bravest person there is," Cassandra said cheerfully, "he's not afraid of anything."

"Not even the monster in the closed," Melitta added.

"Mom is very beautiful, that's what dad always says." Cassandra stopped and thought about something. "I was wrong, there is one thing dad is afraid of and that is Mom angry at him. What is it he used to say, Melitta?" Cassandra turned to her sister.

"That he rather fights the monster in the closet then Mommy when she is p of," Melitta dutifully explained.

"P of?" Piper asked confused.

"I'm not allowed to say the P word," Melitta said, "Or the S word or the F word. If I do then Mommy gets angry at daddy because he is the one who taught me them."

"Oh," Piper said and held a laugh thinking of Chris's dilemma with Bianca.

--------

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

I do not owe Charmed or the characters, except for Cassandra and Melitta.

--------

"Is everything alright, Leo?" Piper asked quietly to not wake up Cassandra and Melitta. Their grandchildren were currently sleeping in their double bed after the adrenaline wore off and exhaustion set in. Leo and Piper were standing by the foot of the bed looking at them. Well, Piper did, Leo was more staring at nothing with a thoughtful expression on his face.

He snapped out of it hearing the question. "Yes, everything is okay. I'm just wondering over things that doesn't ad up," he said looking at her.

"Like what?" Piper wondered.

Leo hesitated then said, "Cassandra said that Chris and Bianca were in Egypt for a job. It would be highly unlikely that they just happened to stumble into a village with a demon problem, right? So who are they working for?"

"Wait, are you saying they are like Phoenixes? Assassins?" Piper asked upset.

"Maybe, but we both know the Phoenix clan has had no contact with them any more then we have. So it can't be them."

"How will we find out?"

Leo looked troubled. "If I know Chris, which I can't say I do after eleven years of no contact with him, I at least think that he would keep his children out of it as much as possible. So asking them probably won't give anything."

"So, a spell?"

"For what?" Leo asked confused.

"Chris and Bianca can't be the only ones working for whoever they are working for. So, a spell to bring someone else might work, if it is worded right."

"Let's try it," Leo said. They walked out of the room and up to the attic where Paige and Phoebe waited with Wyatt. Their daughters had gone home, on their mothers requests. No one had thought anything else would happen that night anyway.

A half-hour later after explanations, putting the crystal cage up and writing the spell, they were ready to start. The three charmed ones stood together saying the spell while Leo and Wyatt stood by the side ready to jump in if anything went wrong.

After saying the spell they all waited and it wasn't long they had to do it. The air within the crystal cage started to shimmer and soon revealed a man dressed in black with a cloak and hood covering over his face.

"What is this? What am I doing here?" he demanded.

"Easy, there," Paige said.

"We just want some information," Piper took over, "answer us and we will let you go."

"What do you want to know?"

"What's the name of whatever you are working for and what do you do?" Leo asked.

The man became guarded hearing this and even though they couldn't see his eyes, they could feel the suspicion against them. "Why do you want to know this?" he wondered.

"Don't worry we're not going after them. We just want to know what you do and if you are missing anyone?" Piper said.

"Why?"

"They might be family and we want to find them."

"The only ones I know that haven't reported in is Phoenix and Magic."

"Phoenix and Magic?" Phoebe asked.

"Codenames. No one actually knows the identities of everyone else."

"So, who do you work for?" Piper wondered.

The man shrugged, "We don't know, there is no name and we get our assignments delivered."

Piper looked at the man. He was telling the truth, she got that confirmed from Phoebe and he had answered all their questions without a fight. It was too easy but she shrugged it off happy that something finally went their way.

"Thank you," she said and with a flick of her wrist removed one of the crystals. The man nodded.

"I hope you find Phoenix and Magic. They are the best we have and if something has happened to them then it is serious." With that he blinked away.

"What the… He was a warlock?" Paige exclaimed. She turned to the others, "Chris and Bianca works for the enemy?"

"But why would the enemy work to kill demons?" Phoebe asked. No one could answer her.

"I ask the Elders if they know anything about this," Leo said and orbed away.

"What now?" Paige asked.

"I guess we can only wait. At least until Leo comes back." Piper said and walked out.

--------

He still couldn't move anything. He still couldn't see anything, or better, he could see but everything was dark. Again and again he tried to move, tried to do anything with his body but with no result.

"Chris?"

He stopped. Did someone just called out his name?

"Chris?"

Someone did! And he recognized the voice.

"Bianca!"

"Chris, you're here." He could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Can you move?" He called out.

"No, I have tried."

Damn, just like him then.

"Do you know where we are?" she wondered.

"No, and I can't see anything but this damn darkness."

"Do you know how long we've been here? Do you think Cassie and Litta are alright?"

Chris stopped. Those were questions he wanted answers to.

"I don't know, Bianca. I hope so."

--------

**To Be Continued…**

--------

**AN**: I know, short. But I thought you would actually want a chapter soon. If you wonder why the warlock gave up all that information without a fight, the answer will come in later chapters.

Hope you liked it.

Sunniva.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't owe Charmed and make no profit what so ever on this.

--------

That time went slower in Elderland was nothing new, so no one was worried that Leo had yet to make an appearance even though an entire night had gone by. And as Phoebe delicately put it, "the Elders are probably being a pain as usual."

Piper was now moving around the kitchen cleaning up after the breakfast and Wyatt was with his nieces entertaining them with stories about Chris when he was younger.

"… so he did the only thing he could think of. Hid it under the bed and hoped mom wouldn't see it. Of course since Chris was eight he hadn't learned how to keep secrets and acted way to innocent so of course she found out."

"So what happened?" Cassandra asked exited. Melitta was listening closely too.

"Did he get a punishment?" the younger girl wondered.

Wyatt nodded and put a dark and foreboding look on his face, "It was horrible," he said trying to keep from laughing at the girls horrified expressions. He could only imagine what was going through their minds about Chris's punishment.

"Mom made him…" he shook his head, "no, I can't tell you."

"Yes, please," "tell us," they said together.

Wyatt leaned in closer as if revealing a secret and didn't want anyone else to hear. "She made him…" he whispered the rest making them gasp.

"Poor dad," Cassandra said.

"Nah, not really. He was back being a little devil a week later," Wyatt laughed. He looked up as Piper walked in and stopped behind the girls. With a nod with her head she told him to come to the kitchen and mouthed "Leo". He nodded in understanding and she walked back out.

"Ok, girls, there is something I have to do. Why don't you sit here and practice your magic a little. Do those tasks you said Chris showed you," he said standing and walking away.

"Well?" he asked once he got to the kitchen. His parents and Aunts were all there.

"Something weird is going on," Leo said, "as soon as I mentioned this group all Elders stopped talking and made excuses to not speak to me."

"Why would they do that?" Paige wondered.

"From what I managed to pry out and from what I think myself this group is their black spot on a clean record."

"What?" Piper asked confused.

"Elders and Whitelighters are pacifists. We help the light side but don't actually make anyone hunt for demons unless attacked first. Some whitelighters thought this was wrong and they also thought we considered the enemy wrong. Of course they helped when demons attacked but they thought we should go after them first and not just demons but anyone who threatens magic itself."

"And who fell under that category?" Paige asked.

"Demons naturally, but also witches and magical creatures."

"But we don't threaten magic," Phoebe objected.

"They meant those who wanted to expose magic or gain more power then one has."

"Isn't that what you already do up there?" this time Piper asked.

"The Elders has a code the go by, the light side is always good and the dark always evil. That means anyone who screws up and are on the light side deserves more chances but they don't give them to anyone else. These Whitelighters thought that was wrong too, with no punishment there was nothing to stop anyone from dong it again."

"So, what did they do?"

"When they found out that no one else felt like them they disappeared and started this group Chris and Bianca are in. As you noticed with the warlock anyone is welcome to join, as long as they have the best interest for magic."

"So, Chris and Bianca aren't enemies after all," Paige said happily.

"No," Leo said. "I have another piece of news for you. I think I know where Chris and Bianca are, well at least what happened to them."

Everyone got excited and started asking questions.

"Wait, wait," Leo said calming them. "For some reason the Elders didn't want me to now. It's thanks to a young, green, whitelighter that I do. He came to me asking about this strange magical occurrence in Egypt, one that is very rare; a magical hole."

"A what?"

"You have all heard of black holes that exist in space, right? A magical hole is a lot the same. When a large amount of magical energy collides and has nowhere to go, it draws inside, creating a hole. One that sucks in anything magical and don't close until everything around is gone."

"Chris and Bianca are in this hole?" Piper asked, unsure how to react since she never heard of a magical hole before.

"I believe so. It would explain everything," Leo said.

"So how do we get them out?" Wyatt wondered.

"I don't know," Leo said defeated. "No one has ever come out of a hole from what I know and since they are so rare there hasn't been a study about them."

---------

**AN**: I know this is rudely short. I hesitated a long time before putting it up but you deserve another chapter and since I'm going away during Christmas and New Year to a place without Internet connection, it won't be until the middle of January the next update comes.

Merry Christmas everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't owe charmed and make nothing on from this fic.

Okay, so I said next update in the middle of January but I managed to kidnap a computer with Internet connection.

* * *

"I think I know what to do," Leo announced walked inside the attic. As usual the sisters were there with Wyatt. Phoebes and Paige's children all had something else to do although they wanted to help with the search for their missing cousin and his wife. 

Everyone looked at Leo with hope which then turned to disbelief when they heard what he had planned. "We will create a magical hole and then summon Chris and Bianca."

"What?" Piper exclaimed. "Didn't you say a magical hole was something dangerous that sucked all magic it can find? How would we possibly be able to control something like that when no one else could?"

Leo noticed that Piper hadn't said no, just wondered what to do. "I have thought about this," he said. "Wyatt and I will create the hole, and Wyatt's shield will contain it while you summon Chris and Bianca with a blood spell." As Wyatt grew so did his powers, he could now create a shield around other things just not himself.

"But Leo, you said a hole doesn't disappear until all magic around is gone. There is a lot of magic around here if you hadn't noticed," Paige said.

"Wyatt can choose how big the shield to be. He can make it smaller and thus making the hole collapse into itself."

"Great," Wyatt exclaimed, impatient to have his brother back, "lets do this."

"I have spotted another problem," Phoebe said. "We are family by blood to Chris. What about Bianca?"

Everyone looked crushed. But then Paige looked hesitant at Piper, "there is always Cassandra and Melitta. They are blood relatives."

"No, it's too dangerous. We can't take the chance that something goes wrong with them here."

"Piper I know you don't want to but it's our only option and I don't think Chris would be happy if we leave her there," Phoebe said. The others agreed and Piper knew she had no choice.

"I'll get them and explain everything," she said clearly not happy.

--------

"You ready?" Leo wondered. He stood facing Wyatt in the middle of the attic. At the side were Piper holding Cassandra's left hand. Phoebe held her right hand. Next to her was Melitta with Paige in the end.

They nodded and Leo and Wyatt both released their most powerful powers; Leo's lightings and Wyatt's energy-lash. The two powers met in the middle and immediately started convulsing and move around like a ball.

"It's not enough," Leo panted two minutes later when nothing more happened, "We need more power, Piper!"

Piper threw up her hands and started blasting the middle. Soon a black hole appeared.

"That's it," Leo shouted over the noise. "Wyatt, the shield!"

Both Leo and Wyatt stopped their powers and Wyatt threw up the shield around the growing hole. "Girls! Your turn," Leo said

As one the five witches started chanting:

_Blood to blood I summon thee_

_Blood by blood come to me._

_Blood to blood I summon thee_

_Blood by blood come to me_

Over and over again. They all felt their magic grabbing hold of something and started chanting with more power.

--------

Chris could feel something going on. He didn't know what though. "Bianca?" he called but got no answer.

"Bianca?" he tried again, but nothing. Then suddenly he felt like something was picking him up and moved him in a great speed.

--------

Two bodies fell out of the hole and through Wyatt's shield.

"It's them," Leo said. "Wyatt, kill the hole."

Slowly the blue shield got smaller and suppressed the hole until nothing was left. A calm settled over the attic as all waited for something to happen. Then a voice called out.

"Bianca?"

A voice they hadn't heard in eleven years but couldn't forget. For the two children it had been six days. So happy and relieved they ran forward screaming, "Daddy!"

Chris looked up and grabbed his daughters as they crashed into him. "Cassie, Litta, are you two okay?"

"Yes, daddy," Cassandra answered. "We missed you so much; you have been gone six days!"

"I'm so sorry, honey. We didn't mean to." Chris looked towards his wife, "I have to check mommy, okay?"

He kneeled next to her, "Bianca?"

"Where is that demon? I want to kill it again," she growled.

"Mommy!" the girls exclaimed and ran to her. As they came she took them and hugged them hard.

"My babies, I've been so worried," she said.

"Don't be," Cassandra said, "We have been having fun."

"Grandma gave us cookies," Melitta said. That's when Chris noticed where they where. And he also saw the people watching them. He slowly stood up, a little shaky considering he hadn't used his legs in six days. Bianca soon followed and tried to give support for her husband for whatever might happen next.

"Chris," Piper said teary eyed.

"Hi, mom," Chris said back. Everything went quiet after that. The event that happened eleven years ago that caused him to flee was hanging over them like a black cloud and no one knew what to do.

* * *

**The End**

But don't worry a sequel is in coming. It will mostly be about Chris and everything that happened eleven years earlier.

**Bye**

**Sunny**.


End file.
